An alternate universe that becomes home
by oliviacat
Summary: Melinda is a 16 year old who attended a normal high school and lived a normal life until she got a letter she was a witch and would begin attending Hogwarts. All characters from Harry potter have been put in present time. goes of the books/movies plot. Starts taking place when Harry, Hermione, Ron are starting their 6th year.


All characters apart from Melinda belong to their rightful owners

* * *

When Melinda got home from a day of school the last thing she expected to see was her mum and dad and her younger brother gathered in the kitchen having a heated discussion in whispering tones. When they heard the front door close they all snapped to Melinda standing in the entrance. Her younger brother stormed past her banging into her shoulder on his way "its not fair you get to be the weird one" Melinda looked up at her parents expectantly and a bit hurt. "Do you think we should make her sit down or?" her mum mumbled to her dad. Her dad brushed past her mum and walked right up to Melinda and ceremoniously handing her an envelope. Melinda flipped it through her fingers and examined the fancy scroll and the wax seal… this certainly wasn't a power bill. She opened the letter and carefully read through the contents her eyes widening as she read more and more. She had been selected to attend some school named Hogwarts because she was a…witch. What the hell. Witches only existed in TV shows like the vampire diaries or Sabrina the teenage witch not in real life. And even if she was some magical witch thing, why did she have to leave her perfectly good high school and go to Hogwarts.

That night her dad came in her room and explained how he was a wizard back in the day. He told her how he went to Durmstrang and how much he loved playing some thing called quidditch, which Melinda assumed was an equivalent to college football. He told her how he gave up the wizarding world when he met her mum and they were pregnant with Melinda "Hogwarts is an amazing school, I've heard so many great things about that school, you will get to meet the legendary Dumbledore and get sorted into a house and you could join their quidditch team also" her dad exclaimed excitedly but for Melinda she was more worried about leaving everything she was used to, Melinda hated change, and even though she was practically invisible at her current school, Melinda liked that. Melinda spent the weekend preparing her things and trying to Google anything she could about this school named Hogwarts yet she couldn't find anything on the internet which just frustrated Melinda more as she wanted to feel at least a little prepared for what she was going to be up against on Monday.

Monday morning struck and her father shook her awake excitedly "todays the day get up! Get up! You can't be late for the train, and there's only one". Melinda felt a pit in her stomach that funnily enough she got on her first day of high school but this was worse because she knew **everything** was going to be out of the ordinary for her. With all her stuff packed up Melinda sat in the passenger seat of the car with her phone out texting her group of friends her last goodbyes. She felt sad to be leaving them because they were familiar, but she always knew that she was the replaceable one in the group, she never felt like she had a steady friendship with them.

Her dad and her ended up standing in front of an archway at the train station "sooo what happens now" Melinda said rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet. Her dad turned to Melinda dumfounded "I don't really know, I mean one of my old friends, Roger, told me this was the spot you go to get to the platform but I don't know how we get there exactly" Melinda rolled her eyes and looked around she spotted a family, all ginger haired rushing through the crowd. Melinda watched in awe and she saw one of the ginger haired boys run towards the wall of the arch, Melinda braced herself for him to collide with the wall but saw him go right through it, as though he was a ghost or something. Melinda's dad approached the family and asked them how it was done, a nice woman who Melinda guessed to be the mother told her dad she would help. Before Melinda knew it she was bracing herself to run into a brick wall, a bloody brick wall. She thought it was ridiculous and would cry if she broke her laptop running into the wall.

Contrary to what she thought she made it through to the platform and quickly pushed through the crowd to board the train. Melinda didn't know where to sit. Was this school like the high school she used to go to, were they had some sort of social food chain that dictated where you could or could not sit. After some contemplation Melinda settled for a booth that some smart looking girl reading a book was occupying. It was ultimately a safe bet, she looked kind of nerdy and alone so that probably meant nobody would be joining her anytime soon. Melinda put her stuff away and got out her beloved laptop. The nerdy girl gawked at her "you brought a laptop" she exclaimed "uhhh yes I don't know about you but it's a necessity in school and life in general" Melinda said to the girl. The nerdy girl chuckled " you wont be needing that for school trust me, I'm Hermione Granger and I take it your new" the girl seemed more confident then Melinda had anticipated, usually the nerdy girls at her high school were shy. "Yeah this is my first day, I'm Melinda by the way" Melinda admitted to the girl now known as Hermione "but wait if were not using laptops in classes then what are we using to do research and stuff" Melinda added "books of course, you know of them?" Hermione joked, Melinda sighed and rolled her eyes, this was already weird and she hadn't even discovered the magic part yet. Melinda leaned against the window of the train looking at her phone that had no reception. A few moments later the door to the booth opened and two boys came in, one was ginger haired and Melinda recognised him from the family that helped her get to the platform, the other was dark haired with rounded glasses. The ginger haired introduced himself as Ron Weasley and the other was Harry Potter. They were instantly curious of Melinda, Ron was especially curious of her laptop and her phone and kept asking questions about how it worked. Hermione and Harry laughed at Ron and excused his behaviour, as he wasn't familiar with the muggle word. Melinda looked at them dumbfounded by the word muggle "it's a term for the non wizarding world" Hermione explained. "I think I might need some sort encyclopaedia or is there like a Wikipedia website where I can get an explanation of everything on this" Melinda mumbled mostly to herself and looked out the window, this was going to be a long two years. Melinda had fallen asleep on the train ride there and was woken up by Hermione shaking her trying to wake her up "were nearly here, you have to get changed in your robes" Hermione stressed. Melinda groggily sat up and made her way to get changed. "You cant be serious, this is our school uniform, its like something you would get at a costume store for Halloween" Melinda complained to the three. Melinda hopped off train and was making her way through the crowd when someone bumped into her "excuse you" Melinda hissed to the bleached blond boy "the fault is not mine" the boy spat in return. Melidna ignored his reply deciding she didn't have time for an idiot like him, _guess there are bullies at Hogwarts too_ Melinda thought.

Melinda was told to stand with a group of young kids about the age of eleven. Great Melinda thought so now I have to enter the school-dining hall with a group of eleven year olds. _This just keeps getting worse and worse_ Melinda thought and it did, get worse turns out Melinda had to get sorted into the houses with the first year students. The sorting hat took its time with Melinda "verrry tricky, you're smart but your not completely dedicated to study, your more creative and also have the qualities of a leader, but also keep to yourself" the sorting hat chorused "SLYTHRIN" the sorting hat declared. Joining the table of slythrins Melinda couldn't believe that some old wrinkled talking hat was deciding the people she had to be around for the next two years.

That night Melinda cried herself to sleep. She had been so overwhelmed all day with a series of events and things she couldn't logically explain. She was used to being creative and stretching the truth about possible and impossible but this was too much at once. Melinda hoped tomorrow wouldn't be as surprising and that she had already discovered most of the weird things that Hogwarts had to offer.

Melinda woke up and had one thing on her mind, coffee. She set out to find it hoping the dining hall where everyone ate breakfast would have coffee. Melina went to sit down in a spot at the dining hall that looked vacant "excuse you" Melinda heard someone say from behind her, she turned around to see the same blond boy who bumped into her at the train stop, he was smirking down at her. Melinda rolled her eyes and shuffled down on the bench letting him win just this once, as she was more concerned about finding some coffee. "Hey um is there any coffee here?" Melinda asked some dark haired slythrin girl, across from her the blond haired boy raised his eyebrows at Melinda's question "I haven't seen any coffee but I'm sure you'll survive with pumpkin juice" snarled the dark haired girl "wow alright you guys are a super nice bunch" Melinda murmured sarcastically as she got up and walked out of the dining hall. _I don't know how I'm going to survive two whole bloody years of this and without coffee, I miss coffee and Wi-Fi and just modern things_ Melinda thought as she was striding down a corridor with her eyes to the ground, at that moment Melinda collided with a chest Melinda looked up to see how owned that chest, standing in front of her looking down at her absolutely bemused was a redhead boy, he looked similar to the boy shed met on the train, Ron, but more tall and older. "Sorry" Melinda grunted went to move past him but then collided with another chest, Melinda looked up to see the same boy again but he looked slightly different, Melinda took a step back to see two identical redhead boys standing before her. "I'm Fred" one of them announced "and I'm George" the other chimed in "well actually I'm George and his Fred," the first one said "okay…cool" Melinda said unenthusiastically truth _now please let me go find a spot where I can cry about the fact I'm here for two years_ Melinda thought. Fred and George sensed her current sad state "hey what's wrong?" the first one George said, "being the new kid got you down?" Fred added "its just everyone in my house are jerks and there's no coffee" Melinda admitted to the boys "well we cant help you out with the jerk thing because that's slytherins for you, but we can help you out with coffee" George said, Melinda's head snapped up to the boys "you have coffee" she asked hopefully "yep, our good mate Hermione bought us a coffee machine last Christmas" George said "merlin that was the best gift we had ever gotten" Fred added dreamily "come on we'll show you". Melinda followed the boys to a big painting where they said some secret word and followed them into a cosy looking space, with a fireplace and comfy looking couches, it was definitely something compared to the cold moist slytherin dungeons. As Melinda followed the two boys she noticed people were giving her weird stares, she brushed them off too eager for the coffee that awaited her. "Here she is" George announced, revealing a hunk of machine, a coffee machine. Melinda was so relieved to have her fix of coffee and was grateful to the two boys who said she was welcome to use it anytime she liked.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter, like, review, favourite, follow, and whatever else there is to let me know if I should continue with this

I really would appreciate some feedback on what I did wrong and right, and what I could add, also where the story could go, thank you!


End file.
